Searching For an Airbender
by Nessanee
Summary: Five Spiritual Guardians: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are on a journey in search for the current Avatar, a young airbender. Can they get to him in time before Sozin's Comet arrives?


**A.N:** So I was searching on for some good fics to read and I thought "Why not a crossover with Sailor Moon and ATLA?". To my surprise, there were only FIVE stories! I knew they're has to be something new added to the list, and that's when this idea sprouted! Besides, who doesn't love to see a good adventure/action fic?

Some things to know:

This story may become slightly AU depending on how certain plot points go

The senshi in this story are NOT going to transform, while I love dancing along with them whenever that "do-do-do" music comes on, that's not gonna happen here.

Review, favorite, message, whatever! I love hearing from my readers! :D

Now, on to the story...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: A Girl Who Met a Cat<strong>

Usagi sat on a plush pillow as she placed her patient in a shallow pool. The man was heavily scarred, small scrapes grazed everywhere and large pus-filled gashes covered his limbs. He was unconscious, which was fine as Usagi could easily heal without interruption.

Slender hands hovered over the still form with gentle waves of water washing over. A blue light emitted from the medicinal bending. It quickly healed the small scratches, but the large gashes took a bit of time. Usagi was patient, however, since the light of the moon guided her.

She could not recall a time where the Moon had not aided her. There was always a strong bond between her and the celestial object, though she did not know why. The only thing she knew was that the Moon had blessed her with the gift of healing. It was rare indeed, many people in this world only knew the art of bending the elements. She, however was able to bend spirit energy itself.

The gashes had healed off, leaving nothing but smooth skin. Usagi lightly nodded towards her assistant who then carried the man to another room. That was the last person of the day, now it was time for a much needed relaxation.

A hot stove boiled water and home-grown rice. Her mother stood in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Shingo stood beside her nibbling on every ingredient. Normally she would join the two, but today she was awaiting great news from her father.

"Mama, when is Papa coming home?", asked Usagi from her seat.

"He'll be here shortly, be patient", replied Ikuko

"Yeah Usa, be patient. You gotta learn to calm down", Shingo said as he grabbed a strip of salmon. Mama quickly swatted him with her wooden spoon.

Usagi rolled her eyes. Shingo had a knack for annoying her, it was a thing shared by all little brothers. She opened her mouth to shout an angry remark, but was stopped by her mother's glare. Fine, she thought, she would rather think about her father's surprise anyways.

What was this surprise anyways? Was it a set of watercolor paints? Or maybe it was a cute, white lop-eared rabbit from the nearby grove. Usagi hoped for the last option in particular.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello? Is anyone home?", said a familiar voice.

The bubbly girl leaped from her seat and sped towards the door. She was greeted by a tall, dark-haired man with glasses.

"Papa, you're home!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, and with a gift too!", he said as he pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Shingo immediately came the moment he heard gift. Papa had something interesting to say for once!

"Did I just hear something about a gift?", he slyly asked.

"Not everything is for you, Shingo!", Usagi snapped at her brother.

"So, what's in the box dad?", Shingo asked while ignoring his sister.

Kenji beamed as he brought a medium sized box in front of the family, "I was hoping you'd ask that"

The elder man placed the box on the table and slowly open the lid. Once opened, a female black cat appeared in front of them.

"It's alright, I guess", Shingo said with a bored expression.

Usagi simply lifted the cat from the box and held it in her arms. She noticed a roll of gauze around its forehead, "Why does she have a bandage? Was she hurt?"

"The lady I bought her from had said the cat was found with that bandage. She didn't know why though", her father replied.

Usagi took a look at the bundle in her arms once more, assessing the damage. She figured the cat would need a quick check-up.

"Dinner's ready everyone!", Ikuko announced, a bowl of steaming food in her hands.

Shingo followed his mother to the family table. Kenji was about to do the same but was stopped Usagi didn't budge. "Are you hungry at all, Usa?", he asked.

"Yes, I am. But I can't eat without making sure this cat is scratch-free.", she said.

Kenji smiled, his daughter was a well-known healer in town. She never left anyone injured behind.

"Well, I'll just leave the cat in your care. Come and eat when you're done" With that, he left.

She nuzzled her face in front of the feline's and was given three scratches on her forehead.

"Ow!", she wailed and placed the cat down, "You're lucky I'm not one to hate otherwise you'd be outside right now!"

The bandaged cat simply put her head up, annoyed at the hormonal teen.

Usagi didn't notice the gesture and continued to remove the head bandage. She was nimble in her movements, in hopes to keep the cat steady and calm.

Once she unraveled the last layer of cloth, a shimmer of light came to the corner of her eye.

"Huh?!", she said. This black cat wasn't unlucky as some might say, she was definitely odd. It was impossible for an animal to have a upside- down crescent marking!

At Usagi's revelation, the cat flipped and scurried to an adjacent room leaving the still-shocked girl alone.

_A young boy sat against cool, cave rock. He remained still as he actively engaged with the tale he was reading. It was very entertaining and often landed him in giggles at the character's antics._

_A waterbender girl not much older approached him, she noticed that he had been awfully quiet for the past hour. It wasn't like him to be so content with one spot._

"_Aang", she gave him a start, "What are you doing?"_

_The Avatar brushed his hand behind his head, did she have to be so nosy? _

"_Reading an old myth. I got it from Bumi back when we went to Omashu", he said._

"_And you're just reading it now?", she raised an eyebrow._

"_Well...I've never been much of a reader", he replied._

_There was a pause. Aang was hesitating on whether or not to tell Katara what he'd been thinking about. He thought about saying he was bored and had nothing else to do. That wasn't a possibility since he had a hard time lying to others. _

"_Katara...what would you do if you're trying to get answers?", he slowly asked._

_Katara raised her eyes in thought and then said, "Well, I would probably ask someone older and wiser than me for help"_

"_What about when it's something that deals with everyone in the whole world?", he hastily said._

_The waterbender gave him a knowing smile, "Aang...does this have anything to do with battling Ozai?"_

"_NO! I mean, yes. I mean, I mean- I don't know…", Katara placed her hands on her hips._

"_Yes", he said softly_

"_You don't have to be so weird about it, if you need help with something we'll be there for you", she rubbed his shoulder._

_Aang cast his eyes down, taking in Katara's words. He knew that she meant well, it was one of her charms. Though this problem had nothing to do with bending practice and what-not. He was afraid to admit it, but he wasn't that confident in himself at the moment._

"_I know that. The thing is is that no one else but me understands how hard it is to have the whole world on your shoulders. I thought that if I read this old myth I won't feel so afraid", he struggled to say the last word. _

_Katara was reminded of how soon Sozin's comet would be arriving. The past weeks have been chock full of intense training and spiritual strengthening for Aang. Everyone urging him to not mess up must be stressing him. _

_With that in mind, Katara knew that no matter how much they taught him, they never would understand what being the Avatar meant. All she could do was aid in Aang's journey, but in the end it would be his ultimate decision._

"_You're right, I don't. Still, that doesn't mean I can't be by your side", she finally said with a genuine smile. _

_Aang looked up at her with bright eyes, the corners of his mouth stretching into a grin. _

"_Since you want to "stay by my side", wanna read along with me?", he offered._

_Katara gave a friendly laugh, "I would love to!"_

After dinner, Usagi retreated to her bedroom. She had not seen the cat since her father came home and was confused as to why. The cat was odd, that was for sure, the crescent-mark proved it. For why, that was the question that she was going to get answers to.

But first, she needed a good night's rest.

"Ah, how I missed you bed!", Usagi said.

A loud plop was made into the feather-stuffed mattress. She loved her bedroom dearly, it was her inner sanctuary. It was a place where she could sit down and paint on canvases or meditate on the rug. She even designed the bed sheets and curtains herself!

It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep dreaming of rabbits and desserts, two of her most favorite things. Tonight was different, instead of the rabbits making desserts and serving it to her they served it to a black cat.

"...why are you here stupid cat…", she murmurred.

"Because it is my duty", a voice said.

She turned her head ever so slowly, "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering when you would wake up, I didn't think you would this early. Now that you have I will introduce myself, my name is Luna", the cat said.

"I ate too many egg tarts, didn't I?", she questioned aloud.

"If you think this is a dream, it is certainly not!", Luna said sternly.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't noticed, talking cats don't exist", Usagi went back to sleep, attempting to get out of the dream.

Luna scowled. If this teen was going to ignore her destiny, then she might as well wallow in boredom. The feline inched back, jumped, and made a flip in the air.

Usagi felt something hit her head and reached up to grab it. It was shaped light a crescent moon and was a shimmery white.

"What's this?", she asked.

"It's a pendant to channel your powers. All spiritual guardians have such a thing", Luna answered.

"Spiritual-what? You're not saying I'm the Avatar, right?"

"No, no. Spiritual guardians and the Avatar are two completely different things. You will learn this in due time"

Usagi made a confused face as the pendant made a flash of bright light. So much so, that it generated actual heat.

"What's it doing, Luna?"

"I believe it's making a connection with you. Once it does, you are able to tap into your inner powers. To do so, you must unlock it within you, so to speak"

Her thumb rubbed over the artifact, analyzing its potential. This pendant wasn't hers, it was much too beautiful to be owned by a some healer girl.

"If I am a "Spiritual Guardian" as you say, what am I supposed to do?"

"A guardian's destiny is to protect the Avatar from harm's way. In that time, you may battle foes as you-", Luna was cut off by the sound of girl screaming.

Usagi looked out her window and saw civilians running from a dark mass as it strangled a helpless girl. She looked toward her pendant and closed her eyes, the bright light becoming larger.


End file.
